beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Su-bin Yoo
|job = Real estate agent |path = Serial Killer Stalker Abductor |signature = Performing crude facial surgeries on victims |mo = Torture and mutilation Throat slashing |victims = 3 killed 1 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Jennie Baek |appearance = "Pretty Like Me" }} "I make them pretty like me!" Su-bin Yoo was a female serial killer and abductor who appeared in Pretty Like Me. Background .]] Yoo was a real estate agent and one of many women engaged to a wealthy and influential man named Geonwoo Lee. She had met Lee while selling him an office for an unspecified business venture. The misogynistic and domineering Lee had an extreme preference for the facial structure of a Caucasian woman, thus, in 2016, he had Yoo undergo facial surgery so she could resemble his ideal woman. However, Lee was not satisfied with the results, so he broke off their engagement in favor of an American-born K-pop star, Lauren Barrett, who he had also been seeing while he and Yoo were still engaged. As a result, presumably hoping to seduce Lee back to her, Yoo continued to undergo numerous additional plastic surgeries, despite the fact that the procedures were hideously disfiguring her face. Eventually, she became angered by Lee's rejection of her, and horrified at how ugly she had become from all the surgeries. As a result, Yoo dropped off the Internet completely and began planning a scheme of revenge against Lauren, hoping to make Lee suffer in the process. Yoo used Lee's office, which he had taken off the market and left vacant recently and began targeting young blonde Caucasian women, who served as surrogates for both Lauren and the ideal woman Yoo tried to become. Pretty Like Me After claiming the life of Barbara Walker, Yoo sets her sights on Jessica Townsend when she is attending a nightclub one night. When Jessica leaves the nightclub, Yoo kills her and dumps her body in an alley by a dumpster. Afterwards, Yoo targets Elsa Byquist and kills her as well. The following night, Yoo goes to Lauren's apartment. She knocks on the door and when Lauren opens it, Yoo raises the knife and approaches Lauren. Yoo knocks Lauren unconscious, puts her on the sofa and mutters in Korean. Then, she looks at the picture of Lauren and Geonwoo and in frustration, she throws the picture at the wall. Just as Yoo is about to mutilate Lauren's face, the IRT show up and hold her at gunpoint. Simmons communicates with Yoo in Korean and tells her to drop the knife. Yoo says that she makes her victims prettier like her, over and over, which Simmons translates to Seger. Garrett tells her to drop the knife or she will get shot, which Simmons translates in Korean to Yoo. Simmons tells Yoo that Geonwoo isn't worth it. He tries to tell her that she doesn't need to, but Yoo stabs herself in the stomach and dies. Modus Operandi Yoo targeted young, beautiful, blonde women aged in their mid-twenties who were from foreign countries, who she would see while watching pedestrians from the window of Lee's former office. She would somehow lure them in to Lee's former office, incapacitated them with an unnamed paralytic drug, and perform crude facial surgeries on them, basing them on her own facial surgery. Once she was done, Yoo would kill them by slashing their throats, before wrapping the bodies in plastic and disposing them in alleyways inside carts. Profile The unsub was originally profiled as a South Korean male (later revealed to be a disorganized female serial killer). Based on the skilled needed to operate on his victims, he is between the ages of 35-45. The use of the self-dissolving stitches and the surgical cuts points to him being a doctor. There are no signs of sexual assault on the victims, which means he may be getting off on altering his victims' faces. He may be a psychosexual sadist who releases his impotence and indulges his desire for control by sculpting his victims' faces, in order to create his version of the perfect woman before disposing of them. Known Victims *2016: **July 8: Barbara Walker **July 21: Jessica Townsend **July 22: Elsa Byquist **July 23: Lauren Barrett Appearances *Season Two **"Pretty Like Me" Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:Criminals Category:Asian Criminals Category:Deceased